No Tea!
by bookie10florina9889
Summary: What would happen if Mai got fed up with Naru's accusations of being lazy and dumb? What if Mai refused him tea? No tea for Naru huh, it sounds amusing to me. But what about her hiding her progress from Naru and the gang? Mai's hiding things from them can they get her to rely on them? After all, all they wanna do is keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was talking with a friend and this idea popped into my head. ^_^ I always wondered what would happen if Mai refused to give him tea.**

* * *

 **No tea!**

 **Chapter one**

 _Another day, another argument, and another reason to dislike the man in front of her. He was so cold all the time. It didn't even matter that he'd found his twin alive but, Oliver was still a jerk._

Mai's eye twitched while she tapped her foot angrily, Naru was, as usual, ignoring her presence. She had swallowed her pride and asked him to solve a small case for a friend of hers. But, he ignored her just like the last time he had turned her down again.

It didn't even matter that she had gone to see for herself if it was a plausible case or not. It didn't matter that she was sure if she didn't get involved they could die it was another gut feeling of hers. A gut feeling Naru only listened to when it pertained to a case he chose.

But, he just sat there sipping his tea. The same tea she'd had to run all the way across town to get because he didn't 'like' any other brand as much. He only drank one brand, and the only store to get it was across town. Even so, this led her to another train of thought. In fact, she seriously wondered how he never needed a bathroom break, the demon. Mai could honestly say she doubted he was human sometimes.

He had even called her stupid and insulted her for running late without even asking her why. He always figured she was being lazy, and it made her so angry. Mai wasn't lazy well not as much as her boss thought she was. She was just a person. And without even a huff she hurried out the door, and for once didn't slam it closed.

Because she knew he wouldn't notice either way. So why bother when the only way to get under his skin was so easy an answer. A devilish grin tugged at her lips, Naru wouldn't be happy. But she supposed if it worked he would take up her case, and that made her grin more at the thought as she calmly walked to her desk.

It would be but a simple matter really. She knew how to get under her bosses skin. But she had never bothered since it was easier to act angry all the time. Mai had always wanted to get back at him anyway, and what better reason to start than when he refused to even look over the case file? A case file from one of her close friends no less. It kind of hurt thinking that her friends mattered so little to him. Naru had used her to find Gene and acted like he didn't need to apologize. But now she was fed up with him.

Gene looked up from his place on the couch where he'd been looking over a case file confused. Because normally she slammed the door. And not that Mai knew it, but Naru had looked up after the soft click. For some reason, it caused momentary laps in his usually stoic expression. But he sighed and went back to his work.

It wasn't like she could actually do anything to get back at him. After all, she was stupid and he was a genius.

Mai's hand was starting to cramp from the hand copying, Naru insisted upon even though he already had printed copy's, and digital copy's on Lin's computer. Gene had gone back to reading a comic book at his desk. He was still on phone duty.

It was about an hour later. When Mai's hand had begun to start cramping up from copying the files by hand. She suspected it was to help improve her note taking time or something along those lines. And Gene, on the other hand, had started to read another comic book at his desk. After all, he was on phone duty and not many people called in so why be bored?

That was around the time Naru's voice entered the room with the expected order of, "Mai tea," Mai took the time to glance up at the door with a smirk plastered on her face before looking back down at her work with a calm and innocent expression.

Gene paused in reading his comic book to look up with curious eyes. He noted that she wasn't moving to comply even though he knew she'd heard his brother.

He waited for awhile watching her continue like she hadn't heard Noll. This was a twist he mused pretending to still be reading his comic. He had wondered when she'd get fed up with his brother's stupidity. Mentally shaking his head as he turned a page.

He let a mischievous smile play on his lips when Naru called for his preferred beverage once again, "Mai, tea," Naru called again with the slightest bit of annoyance lacing his voice.

Gene watched her glance up smirk and go back to work. His eyes twinkled in amusement as she looked calm and unfazed. Lin popped his head out wondering if something had happened, Naru _never_ repeated himself.

But to the older man's surprise, Mai hadn't moved from her work. Lin took a pause to scan the room and noticed Gene had an impish smile playing on his lips. It was about time someone got under Noll's skin other than his own brother.

After about another 20 seconds Naru finally opened his door. He was obviously in a bad mood. Gene pretended to not notice his brother as Lin cautiously closed his door but stayed close to it in order to keep tabs on the situation. After all both Naru and Mai could be very stubborn, "Mai stop lazing around and make tea," Naru crossed his arms giving her a stare down.

"I'm working not _lazing about_ , I thought you wanted me to work more? Your right though if I have time to make tea at your every call then I should work harder." Mai smiled up at him pleasantly not a single wince at returning a stare. "After all your not paying me to make _tea_ , you're paying me for _work_. And unfortunately for you making tea was never in my job description." Gene hid his face from view, he stifled a giggle while his eyes narrowed as he tried to keep from laughing,

Lin's eye twitched as he guessed that Naru's face had gained a dark look. Lin peeked out his office to see Naru wasn't glaring anymore. Naru had a blank look on his face again.

"Gene, since your not doing anything. Tea now!" Gene sighed, he rubbed the back of his neck and started over to the small stove. He hadn't made tea in forever, not since Mai was always making it. Seriously no matter the tea she had to work with her tea was always addictive.

"Hey Mai where do you keep the tea?" Mai didn't look away from her work as she answered.

"It's in the cookie jar." She informed helpfully as she watched Naru go back into his cave making her grin.

After Gene gave Naru his tea and had come back out Mai hurried to the stove prepared three cups of tea. She placed one on her desk, handed Gene one, and then knocked on Lin's door to give him one. Gene gaped no she wasn't, was she? Oh lord, this was going to either be really good or really terrifying to watch. Either way, he was going to enjoy every second of it.

Naru took a moment to take a sip of the tea before glaring at it. That was not his favorite brand of tea it was coffee! He grimaced from the bitter taste and tossed the contents of the cup into his plant's soil. This was not how things worked damn it. Had his brother known it was coffee? No his brother wouldn't need to know that... Mai had probably told him to use the wrong container without him even being the wiser. Since when had she had coffee in the kitchen?

Naru sighed taking the time to look down at the file Mai had given him. Why hadn't he accepted the case? It actually sounded like something was there. He then remembered that he hadn't taken many cases since the last one.

Mai was just so prone to danger. How many times could he save her? He knew she had been getting better at solving cases. Naru also knew that Mai was doing some cases by herself. He even knew that she knew that he couldn't stop her. Not unless he wanted to run her off even more. He rubbed his temples tiredly before he went back to his notebook. That was until he heard a knock on Lin's door. He unconsciously perked his ears to hear the conversation.

"Here I was taking a tiny break, and figured you'd like some _tea,_ " Mai said with a radiant smile on her face as Lin didn't have a choice but to take it.

Otherwise, it would have spilled all over him. Lin stared at her as she rushed back to sit at her desk. He watched her calm her expression, and he sighed once he heard the footsteps of his charge and closed his door. Lin leaned on the door and took a sip of his green tea. He smiled the slightest smile while knowing that this fight wasn't going to end well. But, at least someone had grown a spine other than Gene and Yasu.

Gene sipped his tea trying to keep calm while looking between his brother and back at Mai. His tea was good as always. _"She, coffee!? Needs to learn her-"_ Gene covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing at his brother's thoughts. Had Mai directed him to use coffee instead of tea? He was going to have to give Yasu a call to let him know all of the details.

Mai who was sitting at her desk calmly taking sips of her tea while looking over a file inwardly snickered when Naru opened his door. His face plastered with a glare at seeing Gene had a cup of _his_ tea! Mai sipped her tea ignoring all but the file in her hands. She had to steal herself, she wasn't backing down. Especially when getting back at him felt good. Maybe she would just do her friend's case by herself like she normally did?

But she was going to milk every moment of this. She was tired of giving into him and letting him belittle her. Mai was a smart independent girl. Why should she put up with him making her feel small and unimportant?

She loved him like a brother, but that didn't mean he could keep making her seem useless. She wasn't useless she was getting better and stronger every day. Naru walked up to her desk and folded his arms on his chest as he glared at her silently commanding her to look up.

Despite his most impressive glare yet she _ignored_ him for a long moment, his glare rose in volume if that was possible and she didn't look away from the file. She took a nice slow sip of tea savoring the taste and his anger. She rolled her eyes inwardly questioning if he honestly thought that would work anymore. She was done acting like his glares bothered her. Naru gritted his teeth before clearing his throat now she glanced up calmly.

Her eyes shining innocently, "Yes, _Oliver,_?" She inquired innocently cocking her head to the side, a smile no a smirk dancing on her lips.

For a moment his eyes lingered on her lips they looked soft... and now Naru was for the second time that day caught off guard. Mai looked at her clock and hummed thoughtfully.

"Oh yes _thank you_ for reminding me, my shifts _over_ at 3:30 today, you know normally I don't have anything _better_ to do, but I've wanted to check out this cute shop for a few weeks now." Mai mused grabbing her bag. "Gene please take care of my cup, goodbye Lin, " Mai chimed and with that, she left the office.

Naru stared at the door before realizing too late what she had done. He hadn't expected her to just leave as if she hadn't just indirectly served him coffee.

"No tea for you." Mai murmured walking down the street, a grin on her face. Yes, she was content with the turn of events.

But, instead of going to that shop she was going to her friend's house. If Naru wouldn't take up the case, Mai would just do it herself. After all, she hadn't needed anybody to help her the last few times.

Gene's face contorted and he slammed his hand on the desk followed with loud laughing. Naru turned his deadly glare onto his twin but his twin just slid to the floor still laughing at his brother's expense. It took awhile before Gene could pause until his brother escaped into his office before bursting out into fits of laughter again. Lin sighed but smiled to himself knowing this little feud was going to last awhile. It would either be funny or get out of hand. Either way, at least Mai was officially done with Naru's shit.

* * *

So this was short but please review and tell me what your thoughts are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, this chapter was enjoyable to write ^_^ please point out grammar mistakes and review, also critic's are welcome.**

Chapter Two

 _It had been a long night. Mai spent the night at her friend Kikio's home. Discussing the contents of the case. Mai's friend Kikio and brother Ruki were speaking on behalf of Ruki's friend Koda. Mai told them that she would handle it and told them to give Koda a call and let him know to come to the office. Koda had never met her and she asked them to let him know not to mention her name or even that he knew who she was. After all, switching files on Naru was one thing. But interviews were a totally different thing..._

Naru tapped his chin deep in thought. He had underestimated Mai a lot. His file had been switched and the file he had been working on was already debunked by his assistant. Since when had she had the time to switch files? She hadn't been alone in his office. He had a hunch that she wasn't telling him something. But even so, he could return the favor of her little pranks the day before. His lips curled up into a smirk at the sound of the door bells alerting him of Mai's entrance. Mai narrowed her eyes at the pile of files on her desk, she hadn't expected such a childish retort no wait she had.

Mai narrowed her eyes at the pile of files on her desk, she hadn't expected such a childish retort no wait she had. After all, she had astral projected and switch his files the night before. She had figured after giving Masako her key on the Urado case that she should be practicing more often. Her powers had grown at an alarming rate according to Gene who had been in acoma. She hadn't told him about her progress since. Not wanting him to worry or tell anyone else until she was content. But she was pretty content, but she still wanted to learn more.

Gene was skyping Yasu and making it look like he actually had something to do other than answer the phone. He greeted Mai cheerily when she gave him a smile.

"Hey, Gene," Mai greeted, "Hey, Mai," Gene returned bemusedly. He offhandedly wondered what she had planned for this day.

It took awhile in order to sort the files and to find exactly what she was looking for. There were three very large piles of files that needed boss approval to look at. See before she would do them anyway because Naru apparently trusted her enough. She smirked grabbing three files to start with. She wanted to give him false hope to start with.

Gene decided to enjoy that day show, as Mai knocked on Noll's door. She was greeted with the usual silence and Mai opened the door. She gave a bright smile as she plopped the files in front of her boss. Naru stared at the files blankly. Was she really going to play this card?

"Boss stamp of approval is needed for a small few of the files you gave me," Naru's eye twitched but he otherwise stayed silent as she exited his office and came back with a bigger stack in her arms.

With each stack that she carried in his glare intensified until she came back with one file that was stupidly gigantic. She dropped it right in front of her boss still smiling, and her smile even dared to grow. Naru fumed inwardly from making the mistake of overlooking the idea she would dare to go this far. While Gene could be heard laughing as he typed on the computer giving Yasu a play by play of the events unfolding. But by now he had sent the same play by play to Madoka knowing she would just eat this up.

Somewhere in a dining room in England, a red-haired woman by the name of Madoka burst out laughing and nearly choked on the wine she'd been drinking. The room was large, elegant, and it had a warm homey feel to it. She laughed even as her two companions by the last name Davis stared at her as if she was insane.

It took Madoka a long moment to collect herself and when she did she handed the pair her phone so they could she was so funny. It was a video of a young brown haired girl of Japanese descent going back and forth with files. But the text under it clarified why it was so funny. Their lips pulled back into grins. They'd heard of the girl Mai but had yet to meet her. She seemed like a strong little thing if her sass towards their son was anything to go by. Perhaps they would check in on their next case to meet the JSPR team and get to know the people their sons were so hell bent on staying with?

"Enjoy, I know you'll work hard to speed along this tiny stack so we can move on to the computer files," Mai said before turning and exited the room and making sure to leave it open a crack so he would see her stack of exactly ten files on her desk.

Mai took a seat and started to finally do her job when Lin opened his door and walked over to Mai with two more files. Mai hummed and inspected the cover and handed them back.

"Those files are to go through Oliver's eyes first, please hand them to him," Lin glanced from Naru's door then back to Mai before he did as asked. Lin surveyed Naru's office bemused at the piles of files that were staked upon his desk with Naru glaring at them as if he expected them to stamp themselves in fear of his all mighty glare as he stamped approval on one file at a time.

Lin surveyed Naru's office bemused at the piles of files that were staked upon his desk with Naru glaring at them as if he expected them to stamp themselves in fear of his all mighty glare as he stamped approval on one file at a time. Suffice to say Naru was never a happy camper, but now he was royally pissed. How dare Mai of all people make a fool of him? He was about to just stamp them all and get on with it when..

"Shibuya make sure you actually look through them," Mai called Naru froze before his glare turned towards the door. She assumed he would do such a thing? Despite the fact, he was going to, but that didn't matter.

He couldn't comprehend how that young woman could get under his skin so easily. And so when Lin placed the files down on a random stack and decided to leave his blood finally began to boil. Lin closed the door distinctly hearing the sound of cracking glass, before crossing the main room to the culprit of his charges anger's desk. The usually stoic chines man had to hand it to the girl for so easily getting Noll so bent out of shape. He, of course, knew Gene was delightedly telling someone about what was going on. After all, Naru expressing emotions was always a delight for their co-workers.

"Yes, Lin?" Mai asked looking up and giving him a smile a smile she usually had and not the impish smile of hers that she had donned recently. Gene hurried over interrupting Lin.

Lin often wondered how the girl could smile so much after everything that had happened in her life. She and Gene both had smiles that were just contagious. It was hard for Lin not to smile back sometimes, but he managed. He was about to answer her question when Gene hurried over and interrupting Lin.

"What did Noll do," Gene curiously resting his hands on the edge of her desk and leaning over so they could speak without Naru overhearing them from his office.

"It's not my job to serve him tea while there is more important work to be done," Mai stated. "It's not my job to go across town just to pick up his stupid tea, and he's not taking up any cases and giving me all the files," Mai stated annoyedly. "Yet he still considers me an idiot, and a lazy assistant," She fumed letting her pen fall as she crossed her arms her eyes looking anger and upset. "I know he's a jerk, but does he always have to act like I can't do anything? I'm at the top of my school, I know how to cleanse and even exercise de- ghosts. But no he wouldn't know that because why would I ever tell him my progress when all he does is insult-" she trailed off in thought.

Gene's grip on her desk tightened while Lin's eyes bored into her. What in the world did she mean? Was she going to say demons? Their minds raced trying to figure out when she had the time to do that? Gene paused looking towards his brother's door his usually joyful and kind eyes internally raging and decided against going in and telling Naru off. For two reasons, one being the fact his brother needed to figure out his glaring ways didn't always work, the other because Mai needed to tell him on her own. But, it hurt that she didn't trust _him_ enough to tell him. Hadn't he made it clear she could talk to him? He wanted to yell and be upset that she'd put herself in as dangerous a position as to go against a demon?

Lin, on the other hand, was pissed. He was pissed enough to yell at her and he didn't care if Naru heard him or not. He was about to lecture her when Naru opened the door with a stack of files balanced in one arm. Lin gritted his teeth and watched his charge. Naru plopped the down on her desk a glare plastered on his face. Lin clenched his fist trying to calm himself instead of lecturing them both on their childish nonsense. Instead of taking the time to carefully choose his words for the upcoming lecture he would be giving Mai and the other lecture for Naru.

"Tea," Naru ordered having finally given in to his need for tea and Mai opened her mouth to respond but the door opened with a jingling of bells. That bell made Lin trail off in thought since he hadn't been expecting anyone.

Mai jumped up and hurried to greet the pair of newcomers, "Hello, how may we help you," Mai asked as she approached to greet the elderly woman and the young man beside her. She discreetly winked at the boy causing him to smile slightly.

The young man was about 18 give or take, with curly red hair, and blue eyes that looked haunted but had cheered up a bit when Mai greeted his grandmother and himself.

"If you're busy we can come back." The elderly woman said turning away obviously sensing the earlier tension that had arisen.

"Oh no please sit, it's hot outside, rest and tell us about why you're here," Mai smiled taking the woman's hand and gently escorting her to the couch.

Gene hurried to comfort them while Mai got busy making them tea and sat down tea for all besides Naru. Gene chuckled at his brother's misfortune and lack of restraint for the brunette's tea. Naru shot her a glare and she gave him a wide smile. While the ever stoic Lin grabbed his laptop in order to take notes. He also put in a reminder to question Mai later when they had time.

It unnerved him that she had been keeping important things like that from them. He guessed she had been pulling away and taking it upon herself to take the cases Naru passed up. She could have asked them for help or at least told him about her progress. The thought of her always dealing with things alone made him sad. But then he realized that she had been alone for a long time before they had met her. It kind of made sense that she didn't ask them for help. He had to get her to realize that she was the team's glue and make Naru aware of the situation in a way that wouldn't cause him to start yelling and try to lock Mai in some metaphorical tower.

"Now Naru you know the doctor's said no more tea, drinking that much has caused high blood pressure problems." His eyes lifted to glimpse Naru's glare and noted her smile brightened as she dared Noll to say otherwise.

Knowing full well that his pride would only crumble if he said contrary. Gene chuckled shaking his head taking notes to tell Yasu everything.

"Is it alright to be..." The elderly woman was a kind person that much was evident in her empathy for the man she hadn't known for more than a few moments.

"He's fine it's not like he lives off it," Mai said quickly to comfort the woman's nerves giving her a smile. "Please tell us your troubles," Mai added taking a seat on the arm of the couch beside Gene who was already seated.

"Oh, well my name is Kenpachi Koda, this is my grandmother Wantina, a ghost has been terrorizing us years ever since we moved into the house," Koda spoke up and went on to explain in more detail of what was going on. Gene sensed traces of malice energy surrounding them as the boy spoke.

Mai stiffened a bit when Koda and his grandmother had finished answering their questions. She glanced at Naru knowing he was going to try and turn the down as soon as Naru began to open his mouth.

"No." Mai twitched before moving behind him on the other side of the couch and bending down so he could hear her whispering words.

"I might make tea again, on the sight. But if you don't accept this case and at least try to solve it I won't. What are you a chicken now," Naru turned to glare at her as Gene stifled his laughter beside them. Noll glared at her, for a long moment before he turned back to Wantina and Koda. With that fake smile of his that tricked everyone who didn't know him into thinking he wasn't an ass.

"We will take your case, please have three rooms prepared for our arrival one with a lot of outlets to use as our base and two guest rooms for our staff in two days." Naru then went into his office and shut the door.

"On no circumstances are you to serve him tea," Mai in a hushed voice smiling amusedly when the two clients stared at her strangely before thanking them.

"Now your just being mean," Gene muttered as their guests exited the office even though he was amused at how thorough Mai was in her revenge. That thought made him glad he was on her good side.

"I know, now call the others." Mai chuckled turning to get back to her desk, a grin on her face.

But Lin was not about to let her get away with not informing him or anyone on her progress. He put a hand on her shoulder making her turn to look up at him curiously. He was about to say what was on his mind when she looked at him. But Gene fake coughed and Lin sighed.

"Mai, if you ever need help on a case you can ask me," Lin informed unable to come up with the words he'd wanted to say originally. He wasn't good at expressing himself and he guessed that had transferred to Noll in the long run.

She blinked surprised for a moment before smiling a contagious smile. "Thank you."

* * *

So how'd I do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~**

 **Warning: Naru without tea is even more cranky, tea deprived Naru is poked multiple times, Naru's death glare is hiding from the anger Naru's trying to keep in check.**

 **Gene x Mai in this chapter, possible fluff. Go, Gene!**

 **A tiny hint of Naru x Mai. Boo :P but yeah know it's fine.**

 **A small hint of Lin x Mai.**

 **A small hint of Yasu x Mai.**

 **Maybe harem x Mai IDK. I like almost all the ships.**

 **Haha jk, NaruMai fluff is kinda cute, but I like Mai X Gene. Even so, I don't know who she'll be with. It's either be Gene, Yasu, or John. Heck, it could even be Lin who knows? I'm not picky with the ships. Just know that the story doesn't revolve around shipping. It's supposed to make you giggle and cry... Muahahaha. If I actually get to the horror part. My commitment issues are disturbing.**

 **I'm also debating who to pair Masako with. Either Naru. John, or Koda. We all know there's no scrapping Monk x Ayako. But I don't want anyone to be lonely. Heck, I might even do a little bromance between Yasu and Gene. It would be adorable.**

 **Please let me know of any errors.**

 **Thank you, reviewers, I'm so happy you like it. You followers and reviewers are awesome.**

Chapter Three

 _After the office had closed up for the night. Everyone had gone home._

Lin, Naru, and Gene stepped through their apartment door before taking their shoes off. Lin silently headed for his room as they had already eaten before going home. Gene was slower than the two stoic roommates as he walked the short distance from the hall into the living area. The apartment was decent in size and look like any bachelor's apartment he mused before turning his attention to his twin. Noll was watching already watching a tape of one of their earlier cases. His brother didn't know how to relax at all. It was always work with him, and sometimes Gene felt annoyed that his little brother still didn't understand how to chill.

Thinking of work Gene mulled over as to the last time they'd taken up a case. It hadn't been that bad except for Mai getting dragged into another well. He internally snickered at her misfortune with holes in the ground. It was both worrying and humorous how often she got the brunt of the ghostly attacks. But ever since Noll had yet to take up another case. Gene's thoughts turned towards Mai and the realization that she had yet to explain herself and he recalled the adorable display of affection she and Lin had shared. But, he was brought out of his musing when Noll replayed Mai getting pulled into the well bemusedly.

"Noll, are you still obsessing?" Gene knew perfectly well his twin was only worrying about Mai's safety in the end. "You can't keep declining cases forever anyway," Gene added once Noll sighed in his spot on the gray couch.

It was the footage of the first actual ghost case Mai had been on, the first case and she was dragged down a well. It still made Gene antsy every time she was near water or a hole, she seemed to get sucked into it. Just the other day she'd been complaining about city workers leaving things open. He snickered a bit as he plopped down into the chair on Noll's right.

"If it worries you so much order her to stay away from holes." Gene joked chuckling when Noll looked up seeming to actually think about it.

"I have no doubt with her defiance she'll jump in willingly." Noll shooting the idea down irritably.

Just then Lin had come out of his room with a set of comfortable looking clothes on. He took a set on the chair to Noll's left on the couch. He seemed to know what they were talking about as he had the tiniest of smirks playing on his lips.

"You thought you knew her in and out, but in reality, she knows about us more than we do her." Gene mused darkly at the humorous thought danced in his mind. He's pretty much been in her head literally a year and he still had so little to go on with her. She still felt like a little sister and all but knowing she wasn't telling important stuff was vexing, to say the least.

 _"After all, you can't know somebody if you only look at files and outward personality."_

Gene mentally told his twin, Noll who was turning the TV back to public channels, a news channel to be exact. Noll then departed to his room assumably to get away from the conversation and change. Gene went into his own room to change than he'd watch some TV. Lin took that time to make himself a snack before bed. Absently listening to the news for the weather and such. Gene decided to brush his teeth after changing since his favorite show wouldn't be on for a few minutes anyway. He left the door open like usual when brushing his to the reporter absently as he did.

"The recent rise in female teenagers deaths has many parents fearing for their daughter's safety.." The woman on the screen said, he paused toothbrush in his mouth, to look at the screen. Lin's ears perked up as he glanced at the screen. "It seems to be happening around the Kako District, this murdering group has been known to regularly defile.." The newswoman continued, Gene hummed taking out his toothbrush an unusual feeling of dread crawling on his chest.

"Hey, Noll what district does Mai live in?" He called knowing his brother wasn't sleeping yet, more than likely reading a book now. Gene put the toothbrush back in his mouth hoping that he was simply over thinking things.

"Kako," Naru said after opening his door, Gene and Lin both froze, nah, Mai could beat up guys either way...

Even so, he abandoned his toothbrush in the sink and grabbed his phone, half-heartedly Gene prided himself on having her cell number, the one Naru didn't. Lin had come to a complete halt listening intently and Noll watched the broadcast that was still going on. A few girls that all had brown hair, and honey colored eyes. All of them had turned up dead.

"Gene?" Mai answered her phone making him sigh in relief as the anxiety left him at hearing her voice. Lin and Noll seemed to relax still eyeing the TV screen.

"You live in the Kako District right?" He asked trying not to sound as worried as he felt.

"Yah, about that.." She trailed off taking the time to look across the street from her apartment window.

"I heard there was some kind of group on the loose." Gene's fear prickling back to the surface when she trailed off.

"I know, my landlords been worrying a lot," Mai replied twirling a strand of hair and shifting the phone since they were on the phone he couldn't see the expression of worry on her face, as she looked out her window at a busy crime scene. She watched them pick up the body of a girl by what she gathered.

"Your not?" Gene wondered leaning against the back of the couch. His hand fiddling with the chain on his pants absently.

"You're worried about me?" She asked with a slightly teasing tone leaking into her voice.

"N-no!" He flushed, his voice wavering making her giggle. Lin shook his head and turned back to preparing his food before it burned.

"I don't mind, it's nice to know. N-not that I want you to worry just t-that-" It was his turn to laugh at her blunder. "Thanks for worrying about me though."

"I get it, good night Mai," Gene said with a soft smile gracing his face.

"Hey, Gene," she murmured softly trying to decide whether or not to express her worries at the moment.

"Yes?" He quirked an eyebrow listening intently.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you anything... It's just really hard for me to ask for help. I promise to tell you and Lin tomorrow." It took him a minute to recollect himself and reply.

"Good because we weren't gonna let you not explain yourself." She laughed before telling him goodnight and hanging up.

Gene smirked at a frustrated Noll. His twin wanted an explanation, but Gene just shot Lin a smirk before turning back to his brother. "What did she say?" Noll crossed his arms and leveled a glare at Gene.

"Oh, she just proclaimed her undying love to me," Gene laughed when Noll's glare turned up a notch. "But she's fine."

Mai stretched her arms over her head and yawned as she eyed the crime tape that was still there across the street. She realized she wasn't packed yet and scrambled to finish her usual ready to go bags. Making sure she had everything ready on her cart she opened the door. The sky was cloudy and dim as she walked her phone buzzed, curiously she looked at the caller ID and smiled. Since yesterday it felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She explained to the best of her ability what she felt they should know. It wasn't that she didn't wanna tell them, but she didn't think they were ready to know the full extent of what she could now do.

Mai had explained that she could more or less control the atrial plain now. She also told them that she had various guides teaching her things she needed to know. She even told them she could see spirits clear as day and sense them from a fair distance away but didn't say how far. It was a considerable distance if she concentrated. But she didn't explain that she was in contact with various teachers, or that she had Shiki now.

Mai figured that they would ask more questions and she didn't want them to worry about her pushing herself too hard. She had enough restraint to stop when she felt it was getting to be too much. After all, how could she be helpful if she burnt herself out? She wasn't naive enough to let herself fall behind just because she was rushing too much. Heck, she even studied school work in the astral plain since the time difference was more controllable when she wasn't in a haunted place. It was more difficult on sight, but she was confident in her abilities if push came to shove.

"I'm on my way, Gene," Mai answered her phone with an unwavering smile, she didn't notice the pair of men watching her, licking their lips. But her Shiki took the time to slap them scaring them even though they had no idea why they felt scared but the Shiki's mistress was none the wiser for the moment.

"Be careful." Gene sighed hand on his hip as he was still worried about her. He'd had a horrible dream that night and he knew better than to brush it off as nothing. The two men in the alley let her leave they'd been watching her for weeks. They would make a move she came back.

The two men in the alley let her leave they'd been watching her for weeks. They would make a move she came back. She took no notice as she continued down the sidewalk with her luggage cart in tow. A smile on her lips after hanging up. It was a good thing the office was relatively close by to her apartment or she'd of had to wake up and hour earlier than she would have liked.

Naru tapped his knee irritably as his brother and Mai talked through half the ride. He was getting a headache from their little games. Lin didn't seem bothered actually the man seemed content with the chatter behind him.

"So Mai how's the studying going?" Gene wondered out of the blue. "I could tutor you if you want." He added suggestively making her ting.

"It's fine Gene, I'm doing good A's, and B's." She shrugged a bit. "Yasu's helping me out and I'm not interested in standing out too much in school."

"You are stupid," Naru stated she bristled.

"Not everyone can be super human smart or you wouldn't exactly be anything to sneeze at." She retorted. "And I'd just hate your ego to be bruised." She drawled taking note of Gene's smirk.

"Noll cut her some slack she's human." Gene dryly causing Mai to roll her eyes in a mock offended way.

"Hey, Gene is he your alien twin or something?" Naru twitched at the jab while Gene shrunk away clearly seeing an argument about to play out. He wanted to observe as many of these as possible.

"I should wonder if you can be called human, with such animalistic tendencies." Mai's hair swayed and Gene took careful note that Noll was in control of his PK, Mai stopped being angry and smirked.

"You know some guys enjoy a little cat in girls." Mai mused a smirk on her face. "My last boyfriend loved it." Gene tensed when Naru's hair shifted on its own.

"Excuse me?" Naru asked narrowing his eyes and actually turned to look at her. Lin wondered if he should stop the car or not.

"You heard me," Mai stated smirking. "Unfortunately he had to move away and I don't do long distance. We had fun though, ah maybe I should give him a call after the case."

Naru's glare intensified but he looked back at the road completely annoyed with the girl. Mai let out a sigh slumping back to look out the window.

Gene wondered when she'd dated, but then guessed it wasn't really his business. Plus watch his brother struggling to keep his cool was amusing. Still, he felt a bit left out of the loop. Then he recalled that she had mentioned having a boyfriend once or twice, but he hadn't paid much attention since he was engulfed in a comic book. Now he felt a bit silly at the surge of jealousy he felt.

"Mai.," Gene spoke after a short silence once he figured his brother wasn't as much of a ticking time bomb.

"Yes?" Mai asked. Turning to look at him curiously.

"Truth or dare?" Naru slumped just the tiniest and Lin sighed at both his charges antics.

"Hmm, truth." She chirped confidently.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Gene smirked slightly when she blushed and tried to fight it back down.

"Yep." Mai popped the 'p' Gene scratched his cheek. "Hey, Gene."

"Yah?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She leaned into his ear to whisper into his ear.

"Poke Naru and every time he thinks you'll stop poke him again and so on five times." Gene sighed and poked Naru he glared then turned back. Mai covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Poke, glare, turn back slower, relaxed, poke, death glare, turn back then glance at Gene about 20 times until relaxed. Poke, evil death glare of doom, Gene waited for relaxation and poked. This continued until five pokes and Naru spent the rest of the time looking back at Gene every five seconds. Making Mai and his twin shake with bottled laughter. Lin tried not to sigh or show his annoyance in the slightest.

"Mai, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Tell Noll he'd be pretty in pink," Gene whispered into her ear. Naru eyed them warily not the slightest bit amused.

"Oh I think Naru would look so cute in pink~" Naru froze in hidden horror Mai giggled, Lin's lips twitched up and down his hands clutching the wheel to keep a straight face. "Gene Truth or-"

"Truth!"

"First thought when Masako walks into a room with a kimono," Mai asked he tapped his chin in thought.

"Doll."

"I know right?" Mai exclaimed.

"Truth-"

"Dare!"

"Uh..." Gene glanced at Naru. "I dare you to hug.." They both smirked evilly and in that moment the two in front feared for their lives for some reason. And Naru mentally forbid Gene and Mai to be in the same car ever again if it could be helped.

As soon as Lin stepped out of the van something hugged his waist making him looked down in surprise. So she'd been dared to hug him. He sighed at their childishness a little disappointed she only hugged him because Gene dared her... Wait why was he disappointed?

"Oh, so you hug Lin over Noll or me huh?" Gene narrowed eyes acting offended Lin flicked his eyes towards him, wait if she could have chosen Gene why had she picked him?

"Because Lin actually deserves a hug for putting up with both of you for so many years!" Mai stated Lin froze Naru was glaring at all of them and Gene was pouting, Mai let him go but smiled up at him. "You're awesome."

Lin sighed this was going to be a long case... But he silently thanked her for think he was 'awesome' the tiniest smile dancing on his lips.

 **So you've read it now review, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh heck, I actually updated? How longs it been? I have no excuse except I wasn't interested in writing for awhile. Just so you know I updated the previous chapters before even writing this chapter. All I can say is sorry :P but just so you know I actually haven't forgotten the plot for this. I'm trying to pace more and add more into the chapters. I don't wanna make them OOC except for Mai. I always end up making Mai OOC. I like the idea of keeping a family dynamic between her and everyone no matter what.**

 **Please keep in mind I might go missing from the site again. I am subject to my muses after all.**

 _Naru and Mai went ahead to knock on the door. Wantina answered and they set up within the sitting room on the second floor. The house was a rather large 3 story house. It was very old by the feel of it. The ghosts had taken to hiding themselves from the newcomers. The outside of the house was surrounded by healthy looking trees so Mai took some comfort in knowing Ayako could summon the tree spirits if required._

Mai and Gene sensed a few different spirits here and there as they set up cameras and took temperatures. Gene was talking to Lin as he set up a camera while she was in thought. She got the feeling that she shouldn't have pushed so much and that she was going to regret this case later.

"So when are the others arriving?" Koda asked making her jump and whirl around in surprise.

"Don't sneak up on me like that please," she pleaded making him laugh at her flushed face. "Monk and Ayako should be arriving in a few hours, Masako and John should be here sometime later, and our researcher Yasuhara will be arriving tomorrow as he has his finals today." Mai answering his previous question after calming down a bit.

"I see... I can't thank you enough for getting your boss to accept. He seems like a real hardass." Koda scratch his cheek sheepishly as Gene now joined them with a curious expression on his face.

"It wasn't that hard, all I had to do was deprive him of tea among other things." Koda stared at her warily wondering exactly what she meant by that.

"Wait, you're telling me you did all that so he would accept the case?" Gene was a little more surprised than he should have been.

"If I thought I could do this myself I would have, but my gut was telling me I needed help with this one," Mai explained shrugging. "Your brother had to make asking extra difficult. And people wonder why I don't ask for things," she rolled her eyes thinking about the stoic twins previous attitude towards her asking him for help.

Gene winced inwardly at his brother. He honestly didn't blame her for being fed up with him despite knowing Noll only wanted to protect her. Noll was just pushing her away and indirectly sending her running into the danger neither of them could keep her from.

 _Mai blinked her eyes open curiously looking around the transparent house. She'd just been talking with Koda and Gene a moment ago she could have sworn. But she guessed she just didn't remember going back to base again. She took a moment to look around at the little spirit orbs smiling as she touched one to reveal a playful cat. It had become apparent that most of the orbs were animals or other spirits that weren't quite human. Some tree spirits danced in the distance of where she suspected the trees were._

 _She looked over towards base trying to locate her body. In case she needed to wake up quick it was easier to wake up when she knew where her body was. Her shiki were playing around with one another while Lin's seems to disapprove of it. That made her giggle inter her hand._

 _"It's good to see you, Mai," a familiar voice distinctly male greeted her ears and she turned to see him with a smile._

 _"Kyoya has the atrial plain been treating you alright?" Mai asked as he gave her a warm smile._

 _Kyoya was a handsome young man in his late twenties of chines decent with rust red hair. Mai was certain since he was an Omioji in his life. He had been a master in his time and as perusal, those who showed exceptional talent regarding the spirit realm would remain in that realm in order to teach the living what they knew. Having in life helped the dead, they now help the living to do the very same. Though he taught her despite her being Japenese._

 _Kyoya offered his hand with a sad smile meaning this vision was probably going to hurt. She took his hand still smiling as they walked now suddenly on a pure white line towards a doorway of sorts. Mai regretted the moment she stepped through as she was pulled into the body of a young woman._

 _Looking to her left and right she took in the house when it was practically brand new. Her stomach hurt and her legs felt like lead. Frantically she banged on the door begging to be let in or she would die. The woman was scared out of her mind when a man barreled out of the tree line. The door swung open and she tumbled in._

 _"What are you doing shut the door he'll kill us both!" Mai cried at the slightly older woman who only watched her with cold and dull gray eyes as if she'd heard that a million times before. The woman's hair was a very dark shade of brown and looked foreign._

 _The man who was covered in shadow laughed as he entered the house. The woman shutting the door once he was inside. Mai clenches her stomach now realizing she was bleeding before something hit her in the head knocking her out cold. The woman Mai had been was about average for a young Japanese woman with brown hair._

 _Mai opened her eyes in another vision assumably from the other woman's perspective as the girl who Mai had once been was dragged off by the man covered in shadows._

 _"Tina be a dear and fetch the dogs." He grinned his teeth clearly visible and white._

 _"Yes, Master Fujioka! Right away sir." The woman Tina paled and hurried to get the dogs terrified of what he might do if she wasted time._

 _The dogs were vicious beasts upon seeing them snap and snarl at Tina. Tina opened their cages carefully trying not to show them fear else they might attack her. She led them into a cellar where the man was just finishing tieing the unconscious woman up. The girl stirred and Mai found herself back in the younger woman's body._

 _The dogs barked and licked their lips hungrily licking their lips. Terror washed over Mai as she realized what was about to happen. "No, please what did I do!? Please let me go I promise I won't say anything," Mai's voice wasn't her own. It was softer and sounded nice. The man only smirked as he walked to be beside Tina who had her eyes closed._

 _"Dinner~" He sang and the dogs attacked._

Naru frowned as he watched the screens. His female assistant had fainted and was now sleeping in the girl's room. She had been carried there by Gene who'd been with her when she fainted. Naru really wanted some tea, but the mild distraction when Gene and the recently arrived Monk and shrine maiden opened the base door. Was enough to quell his craving for just a moment.

"Oh where's Mai," John inquired having arrived at the same time as the others. Traffic had been kind to him, unlike Monk who always got the worst of the jam.

"Napping like the Sleeping Princess she is," Gene answered bemused when Naru shot him yet another glare. "Masako would you be kind enough to make my poor brother some tea? Mai won't make him a single drop for who knows how long."

"Why not?" Ayako wondered clearly out of the loop her curiosity spiking when Naru actually scowled at Gene.

"Because he's a stupid scientist," Gene stated shrugging in amusement when his brother buried his face back into the file in his hands.

"What did he do?" Monk grinned crossing his arms bemused at the turn of events.

"Well, he refused to take a case she specifically asked him to take." Gene sent his brother a knowing look, "He said no and now he is in fact on the very case he so refused and still has yet to be rewarded with his prize."

Naru paused looking up at his brother from the file. Mai's madness making more sense at this piece of information. They laughed at the idea of Mai forcing Naru to do something.

"Mai officially has Naru wrapped around her little finger," Ayako chuckled no one taking notice of the girl standing in the doorway.

"I wouldn't go that far." Mai yawned closing the door behind her. Her hair disheveled but she didn't care because everything hurt.

Eyes turned to her except for Lin who was focused on his laptop. Mai had several bruises and a few cuts and small bite marks on the visible skin she had. She'd already tended to them all as the worst of it was already bandaged.

"What in the hell happened to you Mai." Ayako started fussing over her and Mai just laughed as Lin took the time to look at her.

"That's an interesting story actually," Mai stated and plopped herself down beside Masako on the couch. "Because it all started with a dream," Naru crossed his arms clearly unamused at her joking.

It took awhile for Mai to explain her dream in detail making sure to leave out her spirit guide. She yawned stretching her arms over her head until she heard a satisfying pop when she finished retelling the horrifying events of her dream.

"Thing is I didn't have a chance to ground myself before I was pulled into the astral plain," Mai added looking at a particularly long scratch on her arm. "I should have done it before coming in the house, but my thoughts were occupied."

"Mai how long have you been astral projecting on your own?" Naru asked and she hummed in thought clearly not taking it seriously.

"Never, I usually have a guide or I'm being chased by a spirit, or with the glowing orbs. But, never alone." Gene chuckled as his brother narrowed his eyes at her.

"Chased?" Making it clear she had more explaining to do.

"Sometimes a spirit for whatever the reason can see me and they aren't always kind. But that was only after I learned how to sense them." Mai shrugged nonchalantly.

 **So another chapter is done. Give me some helpful tips by writing a review down below. Have a wonderful day.**


End file.
